


Oneteez Chaotic Energy

by Han_Squirrel



Category: ATEEZ, ONEUS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_Squirrel/pseuds/Han_Squirrel
Summary: This is what happens when you put 14 chaotic people in one group chat.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Choi Jongho, Kim Gunhak/Son Dongju, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 18





	1. Why is someone growling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idiots

(March 5 2020 edited)

Names:  
Ateez  
Hongjoong: Hongjoong  
Seonghwa: BabeHwa  
Yunho: y-uno  
Mingi: Minki  
Yeosang: Idontcare  
San: ILoveShiber  
Wooyoung: NotAHyena  
Jongho: AppleHo  
Oneus  
Ravn: Rave  
Seoho: EommaSeo  
Leedo: Lee-Do  
Keonhee: KawaHee  
Hwanwoong: ImNotShort  
Xion: BbyXion

Let's Go 

Hongjoong has created the chat 

Hongjoong has added AppleHo, NotAHyena,ILoveShiber, Idontcare, Minki, y-uno, and BabeHwa into the chat 

Hongjoong has named the chat Ateez

Ateez

Idontcare: what's the purpose?

y-uno: wae? 

NotAHyena: um..

ILoveShiber: what's this for?

Minki: jinja?

BabeHwa: dude 

AppleHo: 🍎 

Hongjoong: wait, why am I the only1 using my real name? 

NotAHyena: that's not even the point 

BabeHwa: ^ 

Idontcare: why'd u create this chat

Hongjoong: idk I mean we're a group why don't we have a groupchat? 

ILoveShiber: you'll see y later..

y-uno: ok this is boring I'm adding someone

y-uno added KawaHee into the chat 

y-uno: hi 

KawaHee: hey Yunho 

Hongjoong: I made this chat for us why'd u add another person

KawaHee: well he seems grumpy

y-uno: don't worry he's like that sometimes 

BabeHwa: who's ur friend? 

y-uno: oh yeah guys this is Keonhee 

KawaHee: Annyeonghaseyo 

BabeHwa: Hello 

AppleHo: 👋

Idontcare: ^ 

NotAHyena: ay

ILoveShiber: sup 

Hongjoong: ^

Minki: fix on 

Idontcare: nobody asked for that dumbass catchphrase 

Minki: oh well then why is ur user Idontcare if u seem like ur caring rn 

Idontcare: whatever 😪

KawaHee: are they always like this?

y-uno: 😕

KawaHee: ok then 

ILoveShiber: I said this was a bad idea 

Hongjoong: 🙄

y-uno: you should add your friends in here 

KawaHee: rite 

KawaHee added Rave, EommaSeo, Lee-Do, ImNotShort, and BbyXion into the chat 

Hongjoong: oh come on!

AppleHo: I don't think it's that serious hyung 

Hongjoong: grrr

ImNotShort: what? 

Rave: why is someone growling 

BbyXion: me confused 

Lee-Do: bruh 

EommaSeo: Lee KeonHee why'd u add us into a chat with strangers 

KawaHee: did u have to say my full name? 

EommaSeo: I thought you knew talking to strangers was bad 

KawaHee: omg ur not my mom 

EommaSeo: how many times do I have to tell u IDC

KawaHee: doesn't matter, this is Ateez 

y-uno: is he always like that?

BbyXion: yep 

AppleHo: I have no idea what I just witnessed 

Minki: I thought this was gonna get better

BabeHwa: same 

Rave: ok Fr tho who r these ppl 

Lee-Do: tbh I didn't even know keonhee had other friends except us 

ImNotShort: rite

KawaHee: jus cuz I'm shy doesn't mean I can't make other friends 

BbyXion: ok shy boy 

Hongjoong: what even is this group chat anymore 

y-uno: welp 

ILoveShiber: ok why is Yunho literally the only person without a capital letter in his username 

y-uno: idk 

NotAHyena: tragic 

EommaSeo: I'm still confused 

Rave: same 

y-uno: we should do introductions 

Idontcare: that's gonna take a long ass time 

BabeHwa: rlly? 

Hongjoong: 🙃

KawaHee: yep 

y-uno: just state names and year born 

ILoveShiber: rite...

KawaHee: Lee Keonhee 98

y-uno: Jeong Yunho 99

BabeHwa: Park Seonghwa 98

Hongjoong: Kim ⬅️ 98

Rave: Kim Youngjo 95 call me ravn 

EommaSeo: Lee Seoho 96

ILoveShiber: Choi San 99

NotAHyena: Jung Wooyoung 99

Idontcare: Kang Yeosang 99

Minki: Song Mingi 99

Lee-Do: Lee Gunhak 97 call me Leedo 

ImNotShort: Yeo Hwanwoong 98

AppleHo: Choi Jongho 2000

BbyXion: Son Donju 2000 call me Xion

Rave: wtf, y so many 98 & 99 liners 

Idontcare: y u so old 

ImNotShort: feisty 

Hongjoong has changed the chat name to idk what this is 

ILoveShiber: tbh

ImNotShort: what to do now? 

Hongjoong: leave 

ImNotShort: you leave 

KawaHee: srsly?! 

ImNotShort: yeah 

NotAHyena: wait, question 

Rave: wat 

NotAHyena: how short is he? Cuz you'd have to be rlly short for your user to be ImNotShort 

ImNotShort: How much of a hyena are u then 

NotAHyena: I'm only called an hyena cuz of my laugh shortie 

ImNotShort: 🔪 

Lee-Do: Woong gets sensitive about his height cuz he's way under average 

ImNotShort: 🤬🤬🤬

BbyXion: rite 

AppleHo: then how short is he? 

ImNotShort: OMG

Rave: 167 cm

ImNotShort: you've been demoted to acquaintance 

Rave: welp... 

Minki: dang he just took the whole friendship away 

Hongjoong: at least someone's finally shorter than me 

NotAHyena: rite..

ILoveShiber:...

BbyXion: tragic

In case you didn't know KawaHee came from Kawaii and I am changing San's name soon because he abandoned shiber😭 (Issa joke btw)  
~


	2. I’ll throw you into the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San tried to throw himself in the sea

(December 20, 2019 edited)

Ateez  
Hongjoong: Hongjoong  
Seonghwa: BabeHwa  
Yunho: y-uno  
Mingi: Minki  
Yeosang: Idontcare  
San: ILoveShiber  
Wooyoung: NotAHyena  
Jongho: AppleHo  
Oneus  
Ravn: Rave  
Seoho: EommaSeo  
Leedo: Lee-Do  
Keonhee: KawaHee  
Hwanwoong: ImNotShort  
Xion: BbyXion

Let's go 

I don't know what this is 

ILoveShiber: PADADAAA

Hongjoong: Not this again 

ILoveShiber: PADADAAA

y-uno: San stop 

ILoveShiber: PADADAAA 

KawaHee: me confused

BabeHwa: San wtf is wrong with u?!

HongJoong: he's being an idiot 

ILoveShiber: I'm not an idiot stupid 

HongJoong: Don't call me stupid 

Rave: if u want to go to the sea so much I'll throw u in it 

HongJoong: please do 

ILoveShiber: I can't leave shiber sooo...no

BbyXion: tragic 

NotAHyena: is that a catchphrase? 

BbyXion: not rlly 

Minki: Fix on! 

HongJoong: dude

AppleHo: lmao 

BabeHwa: no one asked u Mingi 

Minki: idc

EommaSeo: why are they so disrespectful 

BbyXion: welp 

HongJoong has removed Minki, ILoveShiber, AppleHo out of the chat 

NotAHyena: what did jongho do?

HongJoong: nothing but just for future purposes 

BabeHwa: right...

Rave: hold up where's Hwanwoong?

NotAHyena: where's Sangie? 

Idontcare: avoiding u 

NotAHyena: rude I thought we were best friends! 

Idontcare: idc plus ur annoying 

Hongjoong: ig this is what happens when you've been friends for 5 years

BbyXion: welp

EommaSeo: wait where's Leedo 

KawaHee: Woong is dancing in his room 

BbyXion: Leedo hyung bothering me 

Rave: ofc 

Lee-Do: what's that supposed to mean?!

Rave: nun 

Lee-Do: OW 

HongJoong: what 

Lee-Do: he bit me 

y-uno: lol 

BbyXion: well I told u to leave me alone Hyung 

ImNotShort: haha 

Lee-Do: shut up shortie 

ImNotShort: IM NOT SHORT 

NotAHyena: ig we hit a sensitive topic 

ImNotShort: shut up! 

KawaHee: u kno what I just realized  
Why is Ravn hyung user Rave? 

Rave: cuz it can b 

BabeHwa: there's not an e tho...

Rave: ugh why does it matter?!

y-uno: I was wondering the same thing 

KawaHee: 😃

y-uno: 😃

KawaHee:🤚

y-uno: 🤚

KawaHee: ✋

y-uno: ✋

KawaHee:❤️

y-uno:❤️

ImNotShort: ok wtf was that??

HongJoong: anybody else confused? 

BabeHwa: me 

NotAHyena: me 

EommaSeo: me 

Rave: me 

Lee-Do: me 

BbyXion: tragic 

NotAHyena: I thought that wasn't a catchphrase 

BbyXion: it's not

NotAHyena: ok boomer 

BbyXion: I'm not a boomer 

NotAHyena: sure

Rave: wtf is a boomer 

NotAHyena: actually Xion I take that back Ravn hyung is a boomer 

BbyXion: Right 

Hongjoong: I forgot what that was for a sec and what confused 

EommaSeo: me confusion 

Lee-Do: same tbh 

ImNotShort: you guys are old 

Rave: rude 

EommaSeo: call me old again and I'll lock you out 

Lee-Do: whatever 

ImNotShort: Seoho hyung is OLD

EommaSeo: find somewhere else to sleep tonight 

ImNotShort: ok byeee 

ImNotShort has logged out 

BabeHwa: welp

~


	3. Tragic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BbyXion: Tragic

(January 20, 2020 edited)

Ateez  
Hongjoong: Hongjoong  
Seonghwa: BabeHwa  
Yunho: y-uno  
Mingi: Minki  
Yeosang: Idontcare  
San: ILoveShiber  
Wooyoung: NotAHyena  
Jongho: AppleHo  
Oneus  
Ravn: Rave  
Seoho: EommaSeo  
Leedo: Lee-Do  
Keonhee: KawaHee  
Hwanwoong: ImNotShort  
Xion: BbyXion

Let's Go

I don't know what this is

ImNotShort has logged on 

ImNotShort: I am confusion

Hongjoong: what 

ImNotShort: why am I at the Han river and I see a guy running and yelling Padada and a very tall guy and another guy with apples chasing after him? 

Hongjoong: San, Mingi, Jongho 

BabeHwa: when did they leave? 

NotAHyena: I have no idea 

Idontcare: 2 hours ago 

Hongjoong: How'd u know? 

Idontcare: I was taking a nap then San woke me up screaming so I went inside his room and threw shiber out the window 

y-uno: I watched it happened 

NotAHyena: lmao 

BbyXion: tragic 

NotAHyena: rlly 

BbyXion: Ne 

BabeHwa: welp 

Rave: tf? 

ImNotShort: ok...

EommaSeo: where are you going?

ImNotShort: since I can't come back the dorm so I'm just hanging out with someone 

EommaSeo: who?

ImNotShort: no one you know gtg byeeee

EommaSeo: rude 

Lee-Do: are u rlly gonna not let him back 

EommaSeo: yep 

NotAHyena: dont say it 

BbyXion: tragic 

NotAHyena: omg

Rave: welp 

Hongjoong has added Minki, AppleHo , and ILoveShiber into the chat 

BabeHwa: wae? 

Hongjoong: cuz they're idiots 

BabeHwa: so is wooyoung 

NotAHyena: not as much as them 

Minki: RUDE

ILoveShiber: ^ 

AppleHo: I'm still stronger than all of u tho 

NotAHyena: so? 

AppleHo:🙄

BbyXion:...

Hongjoong: anyways when r u guys coming back? 

Minki: whenever we want 

ILoveShiber: don't be stupid 

BabeHwa: actually don't come back 

Minki: again RUDE 

NotAHyena: lmao 

BbyXion: welp 

ILoveShiber: I don't wanna come back 

AppleHo: ok y'all stay ima dip 

Minki: what? wae?!

AppleHo: I need to work out duh

ILoveShiber: 😑

Idontcare: u used an emoji that looks like you

NotAHyena: lmfao 

AppleHo: that's tough 

Minki: real tough 

ILoveShiber: RUDE 

Idontcare: whatever 

y-uno: where'd oneus go?

NotAHyena: rite, I was waiting for Xion to say tragic 

BbyXion: Sorry I was trying to escape 

EommaSeo: from what 

BbyXion: from the one person that keeps bothering me

Lee-Do: you bother me too tho

Rave: 🐸☕️

ImNotShort: 👀

KawaHee: confused 

Rave: don't worry bout it 

Lee-Do: what's that supposed to mean 

Rave: you know

Lee-Do: whatever 

y-uno: anyways... Keonhee wanna hang out 

KawaHee: sure I'm not doing anything 

y-uno: good

y-uno: individual txt me 

KawaHee:👌 

NotAHyena: yes or yes 

ImNotShort: did u just make a twice reference 

BbyXion: he did 

NotAHyena: 🤠

EommaSeo: woong are u srsly not gonna come back 

ImNotShort: yeah I am now just wanted to see how long you'll last 

EommaSeo: hmmm 

NotAHyena: yeosang 

Idontcare: what

NotAHyena: can I come into your room?

Idontcare: whatever 

NotAHyena: 🤠

Hongjoong: if that was someone else he wasn't gonna answer 

BabeHwa: rite 

AppleHo: can u guys unlock the door

Hongjoong: where's ur keys 

AppleHo: inside

Hongjoong: I tell u to keep your keys with you 

AppleHo: ik and I obviously forgot 

Hongjoong: then you're staying outside 

AppleHo: it's cold tho 

Hongjoong: shoulda thought about that before you left 

AppleHo: fine I'll just break the door 

Hongjoong: no you won't 

NotAHyena: guys calm down I'll just come open it 

AppleHo: thx 

Hongjoong: ugh 

BabeHwa: then where's san and mingi?

ILoveShiber: lost 

Minki: ^ 

Hongjoong: sigh 

Idontcare: not surprised 

BbyXion: tragic 

NotAHyena: there it is 

BabeHwa: what do you see 

ILoveShiber: idk we're in front of a house 

BabeHwa: what does it look like 

ILoveShiber: it's dark blue and it has writing on the door 

Hongjoong: what does it say 

ILoveShiber: Oneus 

Rave: How tf..

EommaSeo: r u guys really outside?!

Lee-Do: bruh 

BbyXion: wow.....

Hongjoong: I'm done 

BabeHwa: same 

ILoveShiber: so you guys aren't gonna help us get back

Hongjoong: nope 

BabeHwa:✌️

Hongjoong has removed ILoveShiber and Minki from the chat 

Rave: smh...

~


	4. You guys really were lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice place...

(Jan 31st, 2020 edited)  
(Re-edited: October 7)

At the Oneus dorm

Let's go

Ravn puts his phone down and walks to Seoho's room.

Ravn: Do you think they are really out there?  
Seoho shrugs.

Seoho: I don't know you go check

Ravn sighs and makes his way through the house and to the door. He opens it and looks around then down and he sees San and Mingi sitting at their steps.  
They both look turn around up at him.  
He debates on letting them sit and freeze but he has a heart so he decides to let them in.

Ravn sighs again.  
Ravn: come in

San and Mingi don't say anything and run inside and take off their shoes. Mingi looks around.

Mingi: Wow you guys have a nice place Ravn: Thanks, I'll be back you guys can chill until then.  
San: Ok

A few minutes later...

Xion: Hyung stop following me.  
Leedo: I'm not following you I was already going to the kitchen!"

Gunhak and Dongju walk past without noticing mingi and San into the kitchen.

Xion: I'm hungry and there's nothing to eat  
Dongju pouts.

Leedo: We can ask Seoho hyung to cook something.

Xion: You can do that I'll just go to sleep.

Dongju walks out of the kitchen and finally spots San and Mingi.

Xion: oh you guys really were lost.

Leedo: Who are you talking to?!  
Cion: Come and see

Leedo walks out the kitchen and finally sees San and mingi.

Leedo: You guts look pathetic  
Xion: Hyung That's rude!  
Xion: But how'd you guys get lost tho?  
San: When Jongho left we kept walking around and didn't realize where we were going  
Leedo: Idiots  
Xion:Again that's rude

Leedo shrugs.

Xion: Just go and ask Seoho hyung  
Leedo: Fine

Dongju sighs.

Xion: I'm going to get Hwanwoong hyung I'll be right back.

They nod.

Mingi: Hyung I'm bored  
San: Me too  
Mingi: How are we gonna get back  
San: I have no idea

10 minutes later Seoho, Hwanwoong, Xion, and Leedo come back. Seoho and Leedo make their way into the kitchen to start cooking.  
Hwangwoong and Xion stay where San and Mingi are.

Hwanwoong: You guys look much different from earlier  
Mingi: That's because earlier San decided that he should jump in the water and it's like 12 degrees outside  
Xion: tragic  
Hwanwoong: That's Stupid  
Mingi: Yeah so me and Jongho were chasing him so he wouldn't get sick  
Hwanwoong: Makes Sense, but why did he have apples?  
San: Just so he can split them in half with his hands  
Xion: That's weird  
Mingi: We Know

~Time Skip~

At Ateez Dorm

Hongjoong: San and Mingi are still not back yet?

He walks to Seonghwa in the kitchen.

Seognhwa: Guess not  
Hongjoong: Oh well then

He takes a seat next to Seonghwa.  
Just then San and Mingi walk through the door.

Seonghwa: We spoke too soon  
Hongjoong: Agreed

Hongjoong: So, How'd u guys get back?  
San: Ravn hyung drove us  
Hongjoong: Jinja? Why would he do such a thing?!  
Mingi: Hey, we aren't that annoying!  
Seonghwa: Uuuhhh  
San: Rude!

They both walk off.

Hongjoong: Welp, I'm hungry  
Seonghwa: I'll cook something  
Hongjoong: Okay

Sooner or later Seonghwa has finished cooking and everyone comes out of their rooms. San and Mingi surprisingly doesn't start asking for food and goes to sit on the couch. Everyone else goes into the kitchen to get some of Seonghwa's food.

Seognhwa: San and Mingi don't want to eat? That's surprising  
Wooyoung: Nope  
Hongjoong: oh well then

After everyone is done eating they clean and get ready to go to sleep.  
San and Mingi didn't want to eat because they were so full of the mean Seoho hyung cooked for them and the Oneus members.  
Ateez and Oneus went to sleep happily with full stomachs.

~~~


	5. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s make some changes

(Not edited)

Ateez

Hongjoong: Hongjoong

Seonghwa: BabeHwa

Yunho: y-uno

Mingi: Minki

Yeosang: Idontcare

San: ILoveShiber

Wooyoung: NotAHyena

Jongho: AppleHo

Oneus

Ravn: Rave

Seoho: EommaSeo

Leedo: Lee-Do

Keonhee: KawaHee

Hwanwoong: ImNotShort

Xion: BbyXion

Let's Go

I don't know what this is

AppleHo: it's time for some changes

ILoveShiber: what changes?

Ravn: ?

Hongjoong: what r u talking about

AppleHo: username changes everyone change your usernames

Hongjooong: no

ILoveShiber: just do it

Hongjoong: fine

KawaHee: I like my username☹️

y-uno: me too 🙁

Minki: eh ok

AppleHo: if you don't I'll do it for you

BabeHwa: fine

_AppleHo has changed ILoveShiber to DemonicSan_

DemonicSan: what's that supposed to mean?

_AppleHo has changed Hongjoong to TinyLeader_

TinyLeader: I am offended

_KawaHee has changed to Kawaii_

ImNotShort: is it me or that's literally the same thing

Kawaii: shut up

_ImNotShort has changed to ImaTree_

_Minki has changed to Mingi_

_Rave has changed to Ravn_

_EommaSeo has changed to OrangeSeo_

_NotAHyena has changed to IAmThicc_

_Lee-do has changed to Leedo_

ImaTree: that's also the same thing

_BbyXion Has changed to DaddyXion_

OrangeSeo: no

_DaddyXion has changed to JustXion_

_BabeHwa has changed to HotHwa_

_IDontCare has changed to Yeosangsang_

_A_ ppleHo _has changed to AppleBoi_

AppleBoi: some of y'all are still questionable but whatevs

JustXion: what did you expect?

IAmThicc: tbh this was the first thing I cud think of

DemonicSan: ofc

Ravn: says you

DemonicSan: I'm not the one who changed it

Kawaii: why is it that like that anyways

AppleBoi: Cuz on stage San is a demon I just wanna pour holy water on him sometimes

DemonicSan: I-

Ravn: 🤣

ImaTree: Dang

ImAmThicc: he's gonna say it

JustXion: tragic

OrangeSeo: lol

HotHwa: why are you Orange?

OrangeSeo: why are you hot?

Ravn: Woah

Leedo: Seo hyung what?

OrangeSeo: that totally came out wrong

Kawaii: 🤣

ImaTree: 😭

y-uno: 😂😂

ImAmThicc: wow

JustXion:

TinyLeader: smh

AppleBoi: Yunho hyung didn't change his username

y-uno:...no

AppleBoi: fine

HotHwa: actually I think I'm more sexy then hot

TinyLeader: you're neither shut up

HotHwa: that is surely not what you said yesterday

Kawaii: exposed

Mingi: Woah Hyung

DemonicSan: this is not the time or the place

TinyLeader: I'm leaving

Yeosangsang: can I leave too

AppleBoi: no

ImAmThicc: Sang you weren't texting tho...

Yeosangsang: and?

ImaTree: anyways...

AppleBoi has changed HotHwa to Toothless

Toothless: I give up

AppleBoi: one more thing

AppleBoi has renamed the chat Chaotic Enegry

Mingi: y

AppleBoi: because we have a lot of it

Kawaii: you sure?

AppleBoi: you'll see 😌

Short Chapter

~


	6. The start of betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play among us

(Written October 9, 2020/ Edited October 20, 2020)

**Ateez**

Hongjoong: TinyLeader

Seonghwa: Toothless

Yunho: y-uno

San: DemonicSan

Mingi: Mingi

Yeosang: Yeosangsang

Wooyoung: IAmThicc

Jongho: AppleBoi

**Oneus**

Ravn: Ravn

Seoho: OrangeSeo

Leedo: Leedo

Keonhee: Kawaii

Hwanwoong: ImaTree

Xion: JustXion

_Let's go_

**Chaotic Energy**

AppleBoi: Let's play among us

DemonicSan: y

TinyLeader: I have a feeling that if any of us play that game it will not end well

IAmThicc: also only 10 people can play at a time

ImaTree: Yeah there's 14 of us

AppleBoi: then who's not playing?

TinyLeader: I'm out

Toothless: same

Ravn: 👋

Leedo: ✌️

AppleBoi: alright I'm gonna create a server

AppleBoi: how many imposters?

ImaTree: 2

AppleBoi: got it

JustXion: if I get imposter I will win

OrangeSeo: sure...

AppleBoi: ok the code is WQKHPY

**In Among Us**

_Everyone joins_

**Colors and Names**

Seoho - Orange: Orange

Yunho - White: Y-uno

Keonhee - Cyan: Kawaii

San - Blue: San

Mingi - Yellow: Mingi

Hwanwoong - Lime: Tree

Yeosang - Black: Die

Wooyoung - Pink: Thicc

Jongho - Red: Apple

Xion - Purple: Imposter

Chat

Apple: I'm gonna start the game now

_Game starts_

Imposters: White, Cyan

Crew mates: Orange, Red, Yellow, Lime, Purple, Pink, Black, Blue

Wooyoung POV

I walk away from the cafeteria into admin.

Oh I actually have the Swipe Card Task. I open my map and see that I have many tasks in electrical.

I'm totally gonna die.

After I finish swiping my card after 5 tries, I head into electrical. Keonhee and Yunho are there. I walk past them to the top and do wires.

_Five Secs later_

_**Body Reported by Kawaii** _

Chat

Kawaii: the body was in electrical

Orange: how fresh was it

Mingi : wait who died?

San: Wooyoung apparently, pay attention

Mingi: oh sorry

Orange: how fresh was the body

Kawaii: i think it just happened

AppleBoi: did you see anyone

Kawaii: No Yunho was with me and we just came from med bay

GhostWooyoung: they are totally gonna win

Tree: yeah that's true I was already in med bay and they just left

GhostWooyoung: my death is not getting avenged 😭

Apple: The imposter must've vented

Imposter: well no one saw anything

San: so skip?

Appel: yeah skip

Everyone skipped

Mingi POV

I hope we find out who the imposter is soon. I don't wanna die next. I only got one task completed last round so I have to go into weapons.

Weapons is pretty open so I won't die right?

I start shooting the asteroids. Out the corner of my screen I see Yunho coming from cafeteria. I dont think he'll kill me.

I thought wrong.

He just walked away and no one is around?!

That hurt.

Well I'm gonna go complete my tasks as a ghost now.

_1 minute later_

_**Body reported by Imposter** _

Chat

Imposter: I found the body in weapons

Apple: Hmm did u see anyone?

Imposter: no

Orange: how fresh was the body?

Imposter: not very looked like they were dead for a while

San: who is sus?

GhostWooyoung: Hi mingi

GhostMingi: Yunho snapped my neck

GhostWooyoung: Keonhee stabbed me multiple times

GhostMingi: tough

Kawaii: I was in admins with Yunho and Jongho

Apple: that's tru

Orange: I was on cams

Tree: and u didn’t see anything?

Imposter: how long were you on cams?

Orange: not long I just came from electrical

Apple: anyone who can vouch?

Orange: I was by myself

San: that’s sus

Imposter: that’s real sus

Orange: I’m not imposter I’m telling the truth

Apple: vote Seoho hyung

Orange: no

GhostWooyoung: we are totally gonna lose

GhostMingi: yep

_........Orange was not the imposter........_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 coming soon


	7. I hate it here

_Continued From the Previous Chapter_

_**Colors and Names** _

Seoho - Orange: Orange

Yunho - White: y-uno

Keonhee - Cyan: Kawaii

San - Blue: San

Mingi - Yellow: Mingi

Hwanwoong - Lime: Tree

Yeosang - Black: Die

Wooyoung - Pink: Thicc

Jongho - Red: Apple

Xion - Purple: Imposter

  
  


**_Dead Chat_ **

Orange: who's the imposters

Thicc: Yunho

Mingi: Keonhee

Orange: wow their good

Thicc: we are totally gonna lose

Mingi: yep

San POV

If the imposters keep up like this we are totally gonna lose. I have two tasks left which are emptying the trash and the upper engine task. I head towards the bottom of the map to empty the trash first .

I spot Keonhee. He looks like he is walking towards admin. Yunho follows after him.

I arrive at the bottom of the ship and click the lever to empty the trash.

**_Body Reported by Apple_ **

**Chat**

Tree: who died?

San: Yeosang apparently

GhostDie: I hate it here

GhostOrange: same

Kawaii: where was the body

Apple: in cafeteria

Imposter: see anyone?

Apple: nope

San: hmm

y-uno: what to do?

Apple: we have to vote someone

Kawaii: who

San: I don't think it's Yunho or keonhee because I saw them come from electrical

GhostDie: stupid

Kawaii: tru

Apple: then who tf is it

Tree: cud be Xion

Imposter: cud b u

Apple: we have to vote now

San: who

Apple: idk everyone vote random

_Imposter was not the Imposter_

GhostImposter: How tf

Apple POV

If the imposters get a double kill they win.

I have one more task left and it's swipe card in admin. I walk in and San's already in there.

He better not kill me. I start doing the task and out of the corner of my screen Yunho and Keonhee walk in.

_**Defeat** _

_Imposters win_

_The Host Left the Game_

_Everyone left the game_

**Ateez**

Seonghwa: Toothless

Hongjoong: TinyLeader

San: DemonicSan

Mingi: Mingi

Yunho: y-uno

Yeosang: Yeosangsang

Wooyoung: IAmThicc

Jongho: AppleBoi

**Oneus**

Ravn: Ravn

Seoho: OrangeSeo

Leedo: Leedo

Keonhee: Kawaii

Hwanwoong: ImaTree

Xion: JustXion

_Let's Go_

_**Chaotic Energy** _

y-uno: 🤣

Kawaii: GG 🥴

DemonicSan: how tf

ImaTree: I can't believe it

JustXion: stupid

IAmThicc: why was I first to die?!!

OrangeSeo: cuz u were dumb enough to go into electrical by urself

Mingi: wow

TinyLeader: idk what happened but it seems dumb asf

Kawaii: just know that me and Yunho were imposters and killed everyone cuz they were dumb

Toothless: lol

Ravn: smh

~ Another short chapter but The among us is finished.


	8. San got stuck in the dryer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosangsang: none of your business
> 
> TinyLeader: ok no one bother yeosang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!🍁🦃🍽

**Ateez**

Hongjoong: TinyLeader

Seonghwa: Toothless

Yunho: y-uno

San: DemonicSan

Mingi: Mingi

Yeosang: Yeosangsang

Wooyoung: IAmThicc

Jongho: AppleBoi

**Oneus**

Ravn: Ravn

Seoho: OrangeSeo

Leedo: Leedo

Keonhee: Kawaii

Hwanwoong: ImaTree

Xion: JustXion

_Let's Go_

**Chaotic Energy**

TinyLeader: why is there screaming?

AppleBoi: San is stuck in the dryer

Toothless: how tf?

IAmThicc: uh yeosang put him there

TinyLeader: why?

Yeosangsang: none of ur business

IAmThicc: 🤡

Yeosangsang:🔪😌

IAmThicc:😰

TinyLeader: Ok everyone just don't bother Yeosang

Mingi: noted

Toothless: wait where Yunho?

y-uno: somewhere

Toothless: when tf did u even leave?

y-uno: no

Toothless: what is going on?!

TinyLeader: I have absolutely no idea

Mingi: how r we gonna get San out the dryer

Toothless: for all I care he can stay in there

IAmThicc: but how will we dry our clothes

Yeosangsang: we can get a new one

DemonicSan: rude

IAmThicc: u deserved it

DemonicSan: 🙃

Yeosangsang: I'll close the door and turn it on😌

TinyLeader: woah chill

Mingi: where's jongho

AppleBoi: otw from the gym duh

IAmThicc: when you get back try to get San out the dryer

AppleBoi: I will but he can stay in there for a while

DemonicSan: I hate it here

Yeosangsang: no one cares

DemonicSan:...

_1 hour later...._

DemonicSan: Guys its been an hour..

AppleBoi: be patient

IAmThicc: guess this shows you not to mess with sang anymore

DemonicSan: whatever

Toothless: see thats y u are still in there

DemonicSan: ok I'm sorry can you help me out now 

Yeosangsang: fine

TinyLeader: I can't believe he sat in there for an hour

DemonicSan: everything hurts

Ravn: wtf just happened

ImaTree: idk but it seemed stupid as hell

OrangeSeo: hmm

AppleBoi: long story short San got stuck in the dryer for an hour by yeosang

Leedo: I didn't know he was that stupid

TinyLeader: you'd be surprised

DemonicSan: 🙃

IAmThicc: anyways were you guys busy?

Ravn: yeah we had practice

IAmThicc: oooh


	9. Never play against Yeosang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a bit...enjoy this chapter!

**Ateez**

Hongjoong: TinyLeader

Seonghwa: Toothless

Yunho: y-uno

Mingi: Mingi

San: DemonicSan

Yeosang: Yeosangsang

Wooyoung: IAmThicc

Jongho: AppleBoi

**Oneus**

Ravn: Ravn

Seoho: OrangeSeo

Leedo: DeepLeedo

Keonhee: Kawaii

Hwanwoong: ImaTree

Xion: JustXion

_Let's go_

**Chaotic Energy**

AppleBoi: I'm bored

Ravn: and I'm tired

_OrangeSeo changed their name to EommaSeo_

AppleBoi: why u change ur username back

EommaSeo: because my hair not orange no more 🙃

AppleBoi: oh

TinyLeader: ...

AppleBoi: any 3 people wanna play Cod with me?

DemonicSan: sure

JustXion: me

Yeosangsang: I will

IAmThicc: 😱 yeosang

ImaTree: wow he actually responded

AppleBoi: surprised but I'll add you all

What's ur usernames? Mine is JonghoStrikes btw

DemonicSan: KillerSan

JustXion: MafiaXion

Yeosangsang: IneverDie

TinyLeader: not surprised...

AppleBoi: what mode?

Yeosangsang: doesn't matter to me

JustXion: hmm...

DemonicSan: Deathmatch

AppleBoi: Okay got it let's go

~

_Some time later..._

Toothless: it's been 5 hours where did everyone go?

AppleBoi: I-

DemonicSan: I-

JustXion:...

IAmThicc: what happened?

AppleBoi: Never play Cod against Yeosang

DemonicSan: glad I was on his team...

JustXion: how are you even that level?!

TinyLeader: ?

Yeosangsang: 394

Toothless: that's ur level?!

Yeosangsang: yes y

AppleBoi: I'm only on level 146

DemonicSan: I'm on level 108

JustXion: I am just on level 115 

DeepLeedo: oof

Ravn: am I the only one who realizes he changed his name?

OrangeSeo: how?

Yeosangsang: I play this game when I'm mad or annoyed

DemonicSan: so just about all the time?

Yeosangsang: I will put u back in the dryer

DemonicSan: sorry😞

Ravn: fine ignore me then

Yeosangsang: where's wooyoung

TinyLeader: I habd no idea

Kawaii: have*

TinyLeader: have*

Toothless: anyways where's Yunho

y-uno: with keonhee obvi

Toothless: oh do you know where's Wooyoung?

y-uno: with someone

Ravn: wait, where's hwanwoong?

ImaTree: dancing

OrangeSeo: ur not in ur room?

ImaTree: no I'm with someone

Ravn: when did u leave?

ImaTree: 3 hours ago

OrangeSeo: oh

JustXion: so you went dancing with someone?

ImaTree: yep

JustXion: anyways...

_Meanwhile......._

Wooyoung: should we mess with them?

Hwanwoong: Sure

**Chaotic Energy**

IAmThicc: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

ImaTree: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

TinyLeader: what are they doing

Yeosangsang: yep that's my cue to leave

Toothless: I am confusion

IAmThicc: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

ImaTree: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

_TinyLeader has removed IAmThicc from the chat_

_Ravn has removed ImaTree from the chat_

Toothless:...ok

Wooyoung: dammit they kicked us

Hwanwoong: ofc the leaders did

Wooyoung: what'd you wanna do now

Hwanwoong: I don’t know wanna go back my dorm and Dance?

Wooyoung: Sure

~


End file.
